Electronic devices sometimes contain resistive sensors. Resistive sensors may be used, for example, to make magnetic measurements or chemical gas measurements. Sensors such as these have sensor elements that change resistance as a function of exposure to magnetic fields of varying strength or exposure to different concentrations of a gas in the atmosphere.
Conventional resistive sensor support circuitry is based on operational amplifier circuitry that converts resistance variations into voltage measurements for digitization by an analog-to-digital converter. This type of arrangement is generally only suitable for single-element resistive sensing applications.